High Above The Trees
by KandiLips
Summary: "Come on, I want to show you something." She whispered softly, the fingers of her hand entwining with that of his as she led him down the hill towards the darkened trees of the forest. ONE SHOT. Contains heaps of fluffy, Gweviny goodness. Rated T.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**So, I'm finally back from vaycay! It feels sooo good to be back, trust me. I really did have fun, though. Anyways- here's the little 4th**__** of July present that I promised you guys. It's just a great, big bundle of Gweviny fluff. My fav. Enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**The Ben 10 franchise is strictly MOA'S, not mine.**_

* * *

><p><span>Author's POV:<span>

Gwen's emerald gaze widened with sheer amazement as she ran up the grassy hill to stand at the top. The serene beauty of the summer night never ceased to captivate her heart and send chills tumbling down her spine.

The midnight-shaded sky was graced with murky, ghost-like clouds that floated eerily across it and seemed to fade slightly into the shadowed background. Ethereal stars shimmered brilliantly against the severe black; illuminated even further by the pure luminescence that was the moon as it poured its glowing, silver light down upon them, and the Earth.

She suddenly became aware of the dark-haired boy standing mutely beside her, also taking in the overwhelming allure of the night. A sweet smile played across her lips at the tingly sensation of his touch as he coiled his arms around her waist and drew her nearer to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She murmured as she continued to stare out over the hill, her body completely wrapped in the warmth of the nocturnal atmosphere. The girl felt her muscles relax as she inhaled deeply.

"Not as beautiful as you." Kevin grinned down at the charming redhead he held gently in his embrace. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead, at the same time removing one arm from around her waist and bringing it up to run his fingers softly through her long, fire-red hair.

Gwen felt warm, soothing flames ignite in her heart as a reaction to his kiss; her mind flowing with blissful thoughts. She brought her lips close to his ear.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She whispered softly, the fingers of her hand entwining with that of his as she led him down the hill towards the darkened trees of the forest.

Upon reaching a small clearing in the center of the woods, Gwen stepped away from Kevin, and manipulated her mana to create a large, fuchsia platform that hovered slightly above the ground.

"You have to see this." The girl's eyes gleamed with excitement as she reached out for her boyfriend.

Bewilderment and curiosity harmoniously etched into his expression, Kevin complied to Gwen's gesture and took her hand in his.

The moment the two teens stepped up onto the glowing platform, it began to rise; slowly drifting up above the night-darkened treetops.

The platform ceased its ascent.

It was the most breathtaking place Kevin had ever seen.

So high above the ground, Gwen and Kevin could see _everything _as it stretched out in every imaginable direction. The stars seemed close enough to touch as they blazed with their gleaming, confounding intensity from above. The moon acted as their spotlight, bathing the duo in sheer, glowing radiance and raining light down on the world below them. Lush, dark, green trees stood tall directly below their feet; concealing the land below them and seeming to expand out endlessly across the Earth's surface.

The sight was purely magnificent.

"This is… amazing." The obsidian-eyed teen breathed.

A smile quirked the redhead's mouth. "I know."

Suddenly, hundreds of tiny, luminous, yellow-green lights came streaking down from the black heavens to float around them; drifting mysteriously like brilliant orbs of light.

"Are those…?" Gwen questioned, astoundment flooding her gaze.

Kevin reached out a hand to capture one firmly in his grasp. Silent, he cupped it in his hands, and peered in at it.

"Fireflies." He concluded softly, opening his hands to release the luminescent insect into the ink-colored sky. Kevin smirked. "They're attracted to the brightness of your mana."

The scarlet-haired girl grinned, her green stare filled with awe as she continued to gaze out at the enchanting sight of the many gleaming, neon flecks of light flooding the shadowed, ebony skies.

She then turned her stare to Kevin, her lips forming a cute, little smirk. "Do you want to dance?"

Kevin looked down at her incredulously for a moment, and upon seeing that she was completely serious, returned the smirk. "Why not?"

Taking his girlfriend's hand in his, the dark-gazed teen pulled her snugly against his chest, wrapping his muscled arms tightly around her tiny waist as she snaked her arms up and around his neck.

And as the two began to sway back and forth in their dance, the glowing fireflies fluttered their light wings rhythmically around them, forming circles around the bright pink platform.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened to me if I'd never met you." Kevin gazed down seriously into Gwen's calm, green eyes, and reached a hand down to brush her hair back behind her ear. "But then it becomes so painful for me to think about that it reaches the point where I _can't_ think anymore, and I can't breathe." He shook his head. "You don't know how lucky I am to have you."

The scarlet-haired girl smiled serenely and sighed. "Kevin, don't even think for a _second _that you're luckier than me. Without you, I feel like nothing, I _am _nothing." She exhaled deeply, running her fingers through his jet-black hair. "And I need you more than you'll ever know."

Kevin stared lovingly down at the red-haired girl in his arms, and he leaned down to kiss her passionately; their lips entirely perfect for each other as they came together, like matching puzzle pieces. Gwen melted under the fire of his touch, and she kissed back, completely driven by her own intense desire and deep infatuation.

And the two teens became enveloped in the blissful moment; their hearts overflowing with pure love for each other as they kissed and laughed and danced into the peaceful summer night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:<strong>_

_**There! I hope you enjoyed that cute 'n simple Gwevin fluff-fest. Plz review and tell me what ya thought about it. Happy belated 4**__**th**__**, everybody!**_


End file.
